Beaverhouse Pantheon
The Beaverhouse Pantheon is considered as the hierarchy of the gods within the Beaverhouse lore. These are already established characters that exist that have been granted the power of powers, idfk Top God Lubba- Highest Seat of the Pantheon Lubba is the Top God of the pantheon, and possesses control over existence. Depictions of Lubba includes the fatness of the deity, the imposing yet familiar voice, and apparently its throat is a portal to Hell. High Seats 'Chi Chi Beaverhousin- '''1st Creation of Lubba A Being that has existed since the birth of the Beaververse. '''Nobua-' Reigning God of Bonks and Dancing A Onu-Matoran first sighted within the Mythical texts of LoMN, Nobua is a significant figure within the Beaververse's history. 'Rainydayas-' Reigning God of Minecraft A Minecraft villager who is responsible for the creation of the Beaverhouse's minecraft world. Considered unkillable, even within the world of Minecraf 'Shuma Gorath-' Reigning God of #beaverhouse-animation and #beaverposting Great tentacle monster who was created as a result of one of Lubba's large shitposts 'Georgia Fappenstein- '''Reigning God of fanfics and Rogue-likes German Woman born in Reese, Germany in 1921AD, on Planet E1. Created a fortune in being a fishing bait collector in Japan, got into a relationship with Jesus, was abducted by Nazis whom forced her to surrender her bait company to them. Was killed by Jovah, de facto leader of the Nazi movement in late of Hitler's real death. Remained a restless, wandering spirit until reunited with son Ronald, who was created as a result of her and Jesus' affair. After destroying her former company, she ascended to Heaven and was granted godhood. '''Greg Farshtey-' Deposed God of Bonks, Reigning God of canon Bionicle's main and most influental writer. After Bionicle was cancelled for the first time, Greg remained on Earth, using his canon powers to manipulate and control the canon of Bonks until G2 was confirmed. Later ascended to godhood at some point, but was later supplanted as God of Bonks by Nobua 'Vahkiti (Real name: Liam)-' Creator of Beaververse, Reigning God of Streams, Litestone, and Idiots Creator of Beaverhouse in all forms, takes the form of a semi-sapient sandwich. Later created Team Litestone after discovery of ancient texts of LoMN. Iconography of Vahkiti include both the Kanohi Vahi; Legendary Mask of Time, and the World wearing a hat and tie you see in the logo JoCubed A trio of individuals whom cooperate with Vahkiti in creating and maintaining the Beaverhouse. Named as such due to all three having a name that start with Jo 'Josie (QSKSw)-'''co-creator of Beaververse, Reigning God of cats, pizza and randomness Female woman who is human and is also cat. Survived brain cancer, iirc '''Joe (Whiplash)-' Admin of Beaververse, Reigning God of weebs and shit mics Black. Known to have a similar-sounding voice to Lubba. Is also lesser known as Reigning God of Mario Party a-holes. 'Jonah (Fishspill)-' Admin of Beaverhouse, Reigning God of Comedy, Snark, and Death One of the rarer Gods seen, presumedly because has mutated into a hermit crab. Became God of Death after being sent to Hell after dying in a plane crash, made some drug-related deals with Satan, and then was brought back to the mortal coil by Liam Unknown/Other Gods 'Ganto-' Reigning God of Comics and Moths Represented by a Le-Matoran wearing a Akaku 'Adolf Mitler- '''Deceased God of Nazism, waternelons and the Patron Saint of Cloning Revived Adolf Hitler clone, which was contaminated with watermelon DNA. Was presumedly killed through Georgia's purging of the Neo-Nazis '''Gegg Greeggous- '''Recently appointed God of Lego, space and Arms Recently discovered God within the pantheon, supposedly appointed by a being outside the pantheon, is depicted by a Lego General Grievous with at least 7 pairs of arms, all wielding lightsabers from Greeggous' collection of sabers from fallen Jedi. Battle Theme is the Divine Powers Battle theme from Shin Megami Tensei 4: Apocalypse, because someone commented on the first revealed depiction of Greeggous "Hindu Mythology intensifies" '''Pereki- '''Reigning God of shitty games Appointed as a result of having the only complete playthrough of Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension on Youtube '''Vahkiti- '''Reigning God of Pokemon and shoutouts A Tornadus that appeared within the Hoenn region, and was caught and named by an unknown trainer. Is Level 50 with a Jolly Nature. Not to be confused with Liam (mentioned above) Unknown Beings '''Roblord (Real Name: Robert)-' Unknown being, self-refered to as reigning deity of self-loathing, procrastination and Despair, obscure wiki contributor of Beaververse canon Unknown individual who lives in Britain. Seen occasionally on The Beaverstream. Has level Infinity in the Self-loathing stat. Desires death more than any being in Beaververse. Iconography includes the Discord emote :GWchadThink:, and the image of Hyness from Kirby Star Allies. Kill Rob please Category:E